nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobian Kombat Tournament
This is a tournament to decide who is the Winner of Mobian Kombat. Feel free to join in with ANY of your characters :D There is no limit to how many of your characters you can add, but I ask that you keep it kinda low so that others can join in. Kombatants (Note: Make sure you add your name in parenthesis next to your characters. So everyone knows who's controlling who) 1.Star (Dio) 2.Xia (Dio) 3.Johnny (Dio) 4.Rudy (Dio) 5.Gabranth (Dio) 6.Squall (Dio) 7.Ty (Dio) 8.Ashura (Dio) 9.Nick (DS) 10.Dillian (DS) 11.Dalton (DS) 12.Nate (DS) 13.Mikasa (DS) 14.Cole (CTT) 15.Lucas (CTT) 16.Nathan (Trick) 17.Zion and Xeon (Zion) (Xeon is just a chao, he's just there because.) 18.Arcan (42) Round 1 Matches Match 1- Nathanyl VS Zion w/ Xeon "Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages". "You stand here at the 10th official Mobian Kombat tourament". "If my team claims one more victory in the tournament, we will take over Mobius". "You may have to face your best friend, or your mortal enemy". "However, there will be possible killing in this tournament". "Face your opponent with honor and do not hold back". "Our first match will begin shortly". "Our 2 lucky kombatants, you ask"? "One comes into this battle with both aero and hydrokinesis". "Nathanyl the Hedgehog"! "And his opponent, joined by his chao known as Xeon". "Zion the Hedgehog"! "Nathanyl, Zion, be ready to fight each other to the limit". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Zion punched Nathan 200 times and then used a telekinetic smash on him. Nathan used Aerokinesis and then stabbed Zion with a Water Sword, then kicked him 20 times, then used Aerokinesis to smash Zion into the ground. Zion used his X-Ray, he punched Nathan in the head cracking his skull, kicked him in the chest braking a rib, then broke his jaw. Nathan used his X-Ray, he punched Zion in the chin, braking his jaw, then in the chest, braking a rib, then kicked him in the leg, braking it. Zion fell to the floor, then got back up. "Ready for Round 2?" Zion said. "Round 2... FIGHT!" Zion used telekinetic grabs and kicked Nathan. Nathan kicked Zion 20 times and punched him 12 times. Zion kicked Nathan 250 times and punched him in the face. Nathan did an uppercut to knock Zion health down to 0. "FINISH HIM!" Nathan used Aerokinesis to hold Zion, then used Hydrokinesis to surround him until he drowned. "Nathanyl Wins". "FATALITY"! (Dio) Nathanyl, you have claimed victory over your opponent. You shall advance to Round 2. Match 2:Lucas VS Arcan "Alright, the next match is upon us". "Our first kombatant of the 2 hails from the service of Woodax". "Lucas the Angelic Squirrel"! "And his opponent, one of the many children of the Sun God". "Arcan the Racoon"! "Alright you 2, you saw the first match, show no mercy". "However, keep it clean and come out swinging". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Arcan shot Magic Blasts at Lucas and smacked him with her Cane. Lucas summoned a Wooden Gun and shot Arcan. Arcan used an X-Ray, she smacked him in the back with her Cane, breaking his spine, then in the face braking his nose, then in the chest, braking a rib. Lucas used an X-Ray, he punched her in the chest braking a rib, then in the chin, braking a jaw, and then in the spine, braking it. Arcan smacked Lucas with her cane 12 times Lucas fell to the floor, but got back up. "Get Ready for Round 2." Lucas said. "Round 2... FIGHT!" Arcan instantly shot beams at Lucas and then kicked him 25 times. Lucas's health was nearly 0, so he tried a punch to Arcan. Arcan got hit then shot a blast at Lucas to beat him. "FINISH HIM!" Arcan froze Lucas then shattered him. "Arcan Wins". "FATALITY"! "Arcan, you have bested your opponent". "You shall advance to Round 2 and face off against one who also uses magic". "But for now, rest". "We will break until the crack of dawn". "Then we will start Round 2". "Until then, you are free to commerce and rest". Intermission 1 (Note:This is what an intermission normally is, you get to relax and talk and all that jazz) (Have fun for a bit guys, it's only gonna get more serious) Nick, Dalton, Dillian, Nate and Mikasa sat down. "Who is everyone fighting?" Nick asked. "Rudy." Mikasa said. "Gabranth." Nate said. "Ty." Dillian said. "Squall." Dalton said. "Mikasa, your fucked, Nate you have a chance, Dillian your screwed to the max and Dalton, you have a great chance." Nick said. "Well who are you fighting, Smartass?" Dillian asked. "Ashura." Nick said. "Oh." Dillian said. A portal suddenly opened and Ashura walked out. He looked over at them and said "We are only 1 tournament away from taking over Mobius". Then he walked over, his presence alone sent a chill through the air. However, he soon passed by them and kept walking. "It's almost the crack of dawn." Nick said. "Alas, dawn spreads it's curtain fast upon thee". "Round 2 is about to begin". Round 2 Matches Match 3:Star VS Nathanyl (Dio) Kombatants, we stand at Round 2. Round 1 eliminates the weaklings. And Round 2 will separate the champions from the contenders. Our first battle, is already gonna be chaotic". "We have... Nathanyl the hedgehog"! "And his opponent, coming from the darkest depths of space". "We have Ast- I mean Star the hedgehog"! "Nathanyl, you know the flow of battle". "Star, you also know the flow of battle". "As you were responsible for finishing the last Mobian warrior off in the previous tournament". "But enough bickering of the past". "This battle will be another step towards the future". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Star just stood glaring at the limping Nathanyl. Then Star said "Hold nothing back". "You know as well as I do that I won't hesitate to kill you and you won't hesitate to kill me either". Then Star equipped his cosmic armor and created a giant lance from a crashing star. Star pointed his lance at Nathanyl and said "Here we go".﻿ Nathan turned Super and punched star 25 times. Star blocked most of the blows before firing multiple lasers from his lance at Nathanyl.﻿ Nathan dodged most of them and then used a laser on Star. Star blocked the laser and then caused stars to rain on the battlefield. ﻿ Nathan dodged most of them and then kicked Star in the face followed by blasts, Nathan used his X-Ray, he punched Star in the chin, braking his jaw, then in the chest, braking a rib, then kicked him in the leg, braking it. Star had a little bit of HP left. Star turned dark and regained some HP. "How's this for a Black Star"? (Soul Eater reference for the win!) he asked before uppercutting Nathanyl into the air and teleporting up to piledrive him back down.﻿ Nathan was nearly out of HP, but he used water to propel him into Star which knocked Star's HP to 0. Star fell down and left dark form. Then he got back up and said "Dammit, Creator said NOT to go full power". "But now..." "It's time for Round 2 and I'm done holding back". "Round 2... FIGHT"!﻿ "Me too." Nathan said, he used wind to make an Ermac-Style grab to hold Star by the head, he then used a Water attack. Star shrugged it off and turned hyper. Then he said "I'll be sure to tell your friends of your death". Then Star began to punch, kick, elbow, and even blast lasers at Nathanyl in quick succession. (Probably spelled that wrong) Nathan's HP was destroyed, he fell down and got up. "Ready for Round 3?" Nathan said. Star nodded and closed his eyes. "Round 3... FIGHT"! The crowd was silent as Star stood still with his eyes closed. Then he opened them and they were complety black. Then Star said "Behold the power given to me by my fallen brothers". Then 3 spirits all flew into Star's body and he turned into his final form. Then Star stood silently. Not even breathing could be heard from him. Nathan didn't even move. Star still stood completly silent. Nathan teleported behind Star and punched him. Star caught the punch and threw Nathanyl over his head and then blasted him with a laser while he was on the ground. Nathan's HP was 0. "FINISH HIM"! Star looks at Dio and then at Nathanyl. Star crosses his arms and says "Creator, you asked for us to NOT kill any kombatants". Dio looks at Star and says "That rule was removed Star". "KILL HIM"! Then Star sighed and said "YOU said in the comments that YOU wouldn't kill anyone else's characters". "STAR"! "STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL AND KILL HIM"! Star shakes his head no and teleports away. "STAR WINS"! "FLAWLESS VICTORY"! Then Dio says 'Fine". "Nathanyl, you have been granted mercy". "You may leave with your life intact". "Alright, this fight is over". "Prepare yourselves for the next fight". Match 4:Ashura VS Nick Nick teleported in. "I need no introduction." Nick said. Dio looked like he was gonna say something, but decided that he'd rather just get the fight started so he could get back to his suduku. Then Ashura walked in and activated his 2nd armor plating. "Do you know the role I play Nickolas"? Then Dio said "And his opponent, Ashura the hedgehog"! "These 2 will almost literally tear this arena apart"! "Now then, Nick, you've been in plenty of tournaments before". "I shouldn't have to explain much". "As for you Ashura, it's a tournament". "Not an OMB". "So keep it clean". "I got arm cramps on BOTH of my arms last time I had to clean up the blood left over from your match". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Nick punched Ashura 50 times and kicked him. Ashura barely felt the blows through his armor and responded with a lightning-infused uppercut. Nick used Electrokinesis to force Ashura's fist into Ashura's face. 5. Ashura grunted and said "You can't outdo me". Then Ashura's armor turned black and yellow as Ashura grew 6 inches taller and spikes came out of his palms and knuckles, as well as his chest. Then Ashura said "I'm only at a quarter of my power right now". Then Ashura kicked a blast of energy at Nick and then threw a blade of energy at Nick as well. Nick had 20 HP left, so he shot a lightning bolt at Ashura to make his HP 0. Ashura didn't even fall over. He just said "Round 2 it is". "ROUND 2... FIGHT"! Ashura then created a cllone of himself that dashed over and uppercutted Nick into air before another clone kicked Nick in the face in mid-air. Nick turned Super 3 and used an X-Ray, he shot a Fire-Infused Lightning Bolt cracking Ashura's skull, then kicked him in the spine, braking it, then punched through his armor and braking his ribs reducing his HP to 15. Ashura turned hyper and said. "I can end you with 1 attack Nickolas". Then Ashura teleported an entire cruiser above the arena and sent it crashing down on Nick. Nick grabbed it and smacked Ashura with it, knocking his health down to 0. Ashura teleported the cruiser away and said "You have bested me in this first match Nickolas". Then Ashura said "But you can bet on your mother's grave that I'm not 'finished'". Then Ashura teleported away. "Who won"? (Johnny) Nick had technicallt beaten Ashura when Ashura decided to leave via teleportation. "Welp, this is quite a pickle to be stuck in". "But fear not, I have a solution". "NICKOLAS WINS"! "Although Ashura wasn't finished or spared, he is in fact out of the tournament". "It is his loss that he decided to leave". "Nick, you will advance to Round 3". "But now, it is time for the next match". Match 5:Rudy VS Mikasa Mikasa walked in nervously. "Our first kombatant, coming to us from Nate's house across the street, Mikasa the Echidna"! "I live in a Cave." Nate said. Rudy walks in and looks around a bit. "And her opponent, just getting back from his 5 day vacation to the Bahamas, Rudy the hedgehog"! "Alright you 2, I explained the rules at the very start". "If you have questions, google or wikipedia that shit". "Round 1... oh wait". "Sorry, its very satisfying to do". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Mikasa punched Rudy in the face. Rudy caught ner hand and shot her in the leg before blasting her back with a gust of cold air. Then Rudy said "Umm... I just kinda got back and was told to come here". "What kinda tourament is this"? "Boxing"? "2 reasons, 1, its satisfying to do that". "And 2, Rudy, its motherfucking MOBIAN KOMBAT"! "Now get back to the fight". "Round 1... RESUME"! "You piece of shit timer"! "I just can't beat the temptation". "Round 1... RE-FIGHT"! Rudy shoots at Mikasa's legs. Mikasa left her Body before getting shot. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Mikasa shouted. Rudy jumps back from the noise and said "What the hell"? "Seems like Squall's not the only half ghost around here". Then Rudy shot at the body again. "You can't hurt me you know." Mikasa said. "Not while I'm a Spirit." Rudy thinks for a second and then says "A spirit huh"? "Well I have a pretty good plan then". Then Rudy made himself a little shack right in the middle of the battlefield. Then Rudy said "You can only stay a spirit for so long". Then Rudy walked inside the shack and closed the door. "Who's the hobo that lives literalky in the arena"? "And where's Rudy at"? "RUDY YOU ASSHOLE"! "STOP DOING THAT SHIT EVERY MATCH YOU'RE IN"! "If you say so Creator". Rudy looks at Mikasa and says "Unluckily for you, I have this". Then Rudy pulls out a ghostlike gun. "This should hurt ya". Then Rudy fired a ghostlike bullet at Mikasa. Mikasa got a plan and dodged it, then tackled Rudy's Spirit out of his body and punched him senseless. However, since Rudy's spirit overpowered Yevon, Rudy just looked at Mikasa and said "Thank you". Rudy lifted the ghostlike gun and fired more bullets at Mikasa. (All we need now is Nabstablook to be the referee and we'd have ourselves the first official Mobian Kombat GHOST FIGHT! XD) Mikasa got shot in the head with the last one and fell dead. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Nate shouted. Nick put his arm infront of Nate. "Wait your turn." Nick said. "Well shit, a round 1 fatality". "NICE JOB RUDY"! "NOW NATE WILL WANT TO KICK YOUR ASS AND MINE TOO"! "However, I think this match is over". "Now we prepare for the next match". Match 6:Gabranth VS Nate Nate entered the arena completely pissed "Our first kombatant, the only hedgehog known to live in a cave, Nate the hedgehog"! Gabranth teleports in. "And his opponent, who has the distinction of being undefeated in Mobian Kombat, Gabranth the hedgehog"! "Alright, keep it clean and all that shit". "Blah blah blah..." "Round 1... RIGHT"? "Good, that last match had me scratching my head". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Gabranth crossed his arms and said "I can see your anger". "It's pouring off of you like a waterfall". Then Gabranth said "You'll get a chance to avenge her". Then Gabranth summoned a dark sword and said "But that's then". "Now, you have an opponent standing in your way". Then Gabranth said "But I will let you have your chance at revenge". Then Gabranth stuck the blade through his own chest and fell dead. "Huh"? "Is that a..." "NATE WINS"! "FLAWLESS VICTORY"! "HARA-KIRI"! "Well, I guess that means that Nate gets to move on". "But now, we have an intermission". Match 7:Xia VS Arcan Arcan entered the arena with her cane pointed at Xia. "Your going to get destroyed." Arcan said. "Our first kombatant, the keeper of the cane, Arcan the raccoon"! Then Xia walked in reading a book. "And her opponent, who evidently just got here from the library, Xia the hedgehog"! Xia puts her book away and looks around, not really being a talker unless she gets pissed off. "You 2 know the rules". "Now, may the best kombatant win". "Round 1... FIGHT"! Xia immediatly summoned a werewolf that clawed at Arcan while Xia shot multiple fireballs at Arcan. Arcan used a shield spell, then it turned into a shockwave that smacked Xia in the face, then used her cane to smack Xia. Xia caught the cane and lit it on fire before shooting thunderbolts at Arcan. Match 8:Ty VS Dillian Match 9:Johnny VS Cole Match 10:Squall VS Dalton Round 3 Matches TBA Semi-Final Matches TBA Final Match TBA Category:Tournaments Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon